ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave all newsletter submissions here. Notes Due to past annoyances, please do not give me a rage comment if I improved a page, yet you wanted it the way it was. If I did, it was extremely likely for a good reason, so calmly tell me what I did that you didn't like. Don't undo/rollback the changes, either, until things are resolved. Do not ask me to get on chat just because you're bored. That's not what chat is for. Mainly what I use chat for is to see what users think of my newest stories quickly, or discuss problems or ideas. Archives /Archive 1/ - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - Archive 7 - Archive 8 __TOC__ Content Box Hey Roads, just wanted to ask from some help. If you have seen the Ben 10: MEGA Alien page, you would probably know I copied the style from BTTMT :L. The thing is, I don't know how to get rid of the darn content box like you have! Can you remove it for me or tell me how to... Or both (:. Cheers. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : That's how it all is... :S Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean the content box, I meant the box with the contents where it has each section like Aliens, Characters, Villains, Episodes etc. Sorry about the confusion :L ::Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Submission I got an ad for the newsletter (: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX has now ended and two years later Ben, Gwen and Kevin are still rocking! Keep reading the all new series Ben 10: MEGA Alien with brand new MEGA Forms. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 13:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) how do you add chat to your own wiki Danny Rexwell (Talk - Blog - ) 17:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Brian Brianhas been sockpuppeting with an account called Undoalien and lying to us he can hack. Because Brian is also a mod, I can't do much, so I'm handing this one to you. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, it was a joke -_-. I only uses it once anyways, plus, Redo plans to get an account with a same name, so I can give it to him o3o. And I'm going to use that for Redo vs. Undo on Dan's RP wiki. So, yeah. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Dude, you were threating with hacking! And it's still isn't allowed here! Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I did NOT overuse it, dude. And not everyone can hack, you know. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I stand by my case, Brian. You have ignored the rules. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I make Undo as an acocunt to RP, but I decided to test it out here first. And I was bored and pranked Redo and Solo. There! If you want to block me, then fine! (Bye, BTFF :() Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Dude, he was joking about the hacking thing. He said it to me too the other day. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Exactly! And you should ban THE SOCK, not the real user, you know. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, you should ban the sockpuppet account indefinitely, but ban the user behind it for a short time. Anyway, my decision is that it was a joke. Issue dismissed at least as far as I'm concerned. ::::::::Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Phew, thanks, Roads. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfair H20guy has gotten friends from his neighbourhood to come to the wiki and vote for his series that is barely even a series. It is kinda unfair because there are tons of other series that deserve it more. Personally I don't think that BTUAM deserves 2011 featured series but it does above his; his series hasn't even began yet. It just has a plot, characters and aliens. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Roads. Hey, Roads. I asked you a question, but the day I asked the question, it got archived. You probably didn't see it. Here it is: Yeah. That's it. Thanks in advance :D! FIUOSN Talk to me 14:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Please Please check out here, I really want you to be one of the users in it if I make it (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 14:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Template Oh, okay. So what you are saying is anyone can make a template. Okay. Thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 17:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Since im PlasmaTime now, can you take away my admin rights on my TheBen10Mazter account and give me admin on my PlasmaTime account? Thanks! Plasma (Talk) 00:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Can always count on you Roads, thanks! :) Plasma (Talk) 01:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block Thank you. But, I was also blocked from chat for no reason as well, can you kindly unban me from the chat? :) Ermacpunk15] How do you like it so far I wrote this much and can you rate it please it is the sneak peek:Now Or Never mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 22:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: How do you like it you never rated it from 1 to 10 so can you Hi there Newsletter Entry Roads, I'd like to submit something for the newsletter. Really need to promote BTUP a bit. Here's my entry. It's an ad. ''BTUP Season 3'' That's right, Ben 10: Unlimited Power is to return for a third season! Ben will face new villains such as the evil musician, Harper, and many more! Ben must keep the world safe as Harper seeks vengeance on Ben 10 and the Earth! Find out what happens on BTUP. Hope you accept it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Still going on -,- Okay, I went onto chat to talk to everyone. I saw Ermac was on but didn't care and straight away I saw arguing. I told them to be quiet so I could explain. I explained completely and he is still arguing -,- He won't listen. I explained to him about how it was a glitch that said Jon banned him and he still won't listen. He asked why Jon was saying he was hacked and we explained that was what he thought had happened. He still won't listen and is going on about how there is no solid proof that Jon was hacked even after I have explained to him that it was a glitch atleast 5 times! I am so tired of this and want you to try and figure something out -,- Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry, Ermac and I are sorting this all out (: :Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Worked Out :D Hey Roads, everything has been worked out between Ermac and I. We had a long PC and he wants to apologise but he also deserves an apology for some things. I made a template to post onto peoples talk pages who were involved in the whole situation. One thing though, Ermac, Jon and I all went over to the Alien X Fan Fiction chat to work everything out. Ermac was ready to work everything out but Jon is still carrying on with it all -,- We tried to work it out and get him to apologise for kickbanning Ermac here for something that happened on another wiki but he won't accept it and left without making any progress. Any thoughts? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 03:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jolaz hey Roadz, Jolaz hacked into Survivez account and made him spam like crazy on BTFF. We all believed that it was actually Survive who did it till he told us that Jolaz knowz his password and account and that hez done it B4 so can u plz do somethin about that? SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Video Game Ad Well, this is a video game ad that I would like you to post on the newsletter :D This video game is called Z-Force: Aliens Gone Haywire. There are technically two versions. The villain and hero version. _______________________________________________________ Burning Skies by Linkin Park is played as the background music. The trailer starts with Jake, wounded, walking up to the edge of a building. Jake could see buildings on fire, villains fighting the heroes, and people screaming. At the ground, The Unknown could see Jake on top of the building. The Unknown pointed at Jake. Then a darker version, more evil Skyscraper was on The Unknown's side, growling at Jake. Back at Jake's side, his team appeared at his back. Jake looks back and smiles at his team. Jake folds out his sleeves and it glew green. Jake selected Skyscraper as his transformation. Jake slaps on his watch and the green light flashed. ___________________________________________________ Yeah. That's all. Thanks :) FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 17:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Snow-Woman Snow-Woman is Phinabella on this site,as I have just figured out. Did you know? Becouse it seemed everybody else did,and didnt the admins ban Snow-Woman for violating rules? If you knew,why is she still allowed to be on..? Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 21:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban The New Dan TAKE A LOOK AT MY LATEST TALK PAGE MESSAGE ABOUT FAT DONKEYS. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 21:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : You're the one who started it! So he doesn't deserve to be banned! Don't be rude if you can't take people being rude to you! : Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)